


All the Time in the World

by chaosruby



Series: Rick's Fics [6]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alien Character(s), Anger, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Kink, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, House Cleaning, Humour, Light BDSM, One Shot Collection, Party, Partying, Reader Insert, Shock, Spanking, Sub Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), disgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Rick had frozen time to stop your adoptive parents, Beth and Jerry, from seeing the destructive mess that his and Summer's party had created. Since time had stopped completely, you had all the time in the world with your horny grandpa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to make it into some kind of journal/diary style - basically so that I can add specific dates to help lessen any confusion about the timings of each chapter (in-case it occurs).  
> Starting with, obviously, the faithful date of when the episode was first aired.
> 
> \- Please enjoy! The next fic will be back to normal I promise-

  ** _April 14th, 2014_   _\- The first day_**

Both you and Rick were completely astonished to return to the party, after forty-five minutes of rough drunk sex in the cupboard under the stairs, to find the whole house completely trashed. You could tell by the perfect 'o' shape of his lips and the alarm in his glazed eyes as you staggered back into the living room together in a drunken stupor. He acted like he was cool with it to everyone else, but you knew him too well. The house was in complete shambles and you couldn't even form even the slightest idea of how Rick could fix it before your mum and dad came home from their Titanic themed weekend away.

The large amount of alcohol you had consumed fogged your senses but you could faintly hear Morty's squeaky voice as he screamed for everyone to leave. You joined him at the door, saying goodbye to everyone. Rick and Summer eventually joined the two of you, also waiting for the filthy house to be void of all guests. Squanchy sent Rick a cheeky wink as he left, looking from Rick to you, making you try your hardest not to let your cheeks turn redder than a tomato. 

Everyone had finally left, leaving you all to your own devices in a crumbling building littered with garbage. Empty beer-cans and crushed red cups covered almost every inch of the floor. Rick closed the door then retreated to the living room, where he cracked open a cold beer and sat calmly on the sofa. 

Then it all happened so fast.

Morty stormed around the ground floor of the house with a black bin bag, tossing all the rubbish he walked past inside it. He spotted Rick relaxing on the sofa and dropped the bag with an angry scoff.

"M-mum and dad said we can't have anymore adventures if the house is trashed and - and look around you, Rick! It - It is more than trashed, it's a pigsty!" Morty wailed, throwing his arms around to help exaggerate his words, "Rick, you - you've gotta do something!"

Rick didn't even acknowledge him, slurping his beer. The revving of a car outside made all of you turn to the window.

Mum and Dad were home.

Shit.

You watched them stalk angrily towards the front door until they just stopped dead in their tracks. You had to blink several times to make sure your drunk mind wasn't just playing silly tricks on you- but it wasn't, they were frozen like human-shaped blocks of ice. You span round and darted for the front door, tapping Jerry's arm nervously. His skin was still warm but he didn't even flinch as you touched him. Summer came out to join you, waving her hand in front of Beth's face rapidly, getting no response either. 

Rick had finally decided to join you and Summer outside, tossing an empty can onto the grass. He had some sort of flashy device in his hands and was smitten with pride at his actions. He'd frozen Earth to prevent his daughter from stopping his and Morty's adventures. Your heartbeat quickened at Rick's sweet gesture for Morty, making you admire him for his quick thinking and his act of kindness. You couldn't stop your mind from drifting to the idea of Rick being a hero, clad in a tight latex suit that defined his lanky frame and his large bollocks. 

"What just happened?" Summer asked, fingers drumming against the screen of her phone, "Like, nobody is replying to me."

"I just froze time, _Summer_ ," Rick rolled his eyes, "Of - of course nobody will reply bec - because they're frozen."

"So, I can like, go anywhere right now?" She asked excitedly, "And nobody will know?"

"I-I don't really think you're listening to me, Summer," Rick grumbled, "Your friends can't answer your - your annoying texts because they can't fucking move! So yes, you can go do whatever you want, as - as long as it's far away from me."

"Aw, c-come on, Rick!" Morty whined, joining the conversation, "Let's, uh, go and do something fun whilst the world is frozen!"

Rick's eyes darted from his grandson's face to yours briefly before shrugging. 

"We can keep time paused for as long as - as we want! Let's go!" Rick yelled, sliding his invention into his coat pocket and running off down the street wildly.

You, Morty and Summer laughed, grinning wildly at each other before running after your crazy grandpa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Earth being frozen, Rick doesn't mind having a chilled day watching interdimensional cable with you after such a crazy party last night.

**_15th April 2014_ \- The second day of being frozen**

Morty had rushed over to Jessica's house as soon as he woke up, after briefly asking Rick if the people around them would remember anything that happened to them whilst they were frozen. As soon as the word 'no' left Rick's lips, Morty's eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree and ran out of the house screaming that he would be back in a few hours. Alternatively, Summer chose to spend her second day on a frozen Earth trying on clothes at the mall, leaving you and Rick in the filthy house alone.

"How about we watch some interdimensional cable?" Rick questioned, patting the seat beside him on the filthy couch. 

"Sure!" You chirped, sitting down next to him.

Rick draped his skinny arm over your shoulders, letting you lean into him with a content smile on your face. He switched on the TV, the screen coming to life immediately. He started to flick through the shows, trying to find something you could both endure. Rick stopped skipping through the programmes suddenly at the sight of a buttercup-yellow head speaking directly to the camera.

"Planet Music is back again for it's nine-hundred and eighty seventh season! Before the break, we saw the line up. Just to remind those who have just tuned in - we have Beta-Seven, Gazorpazorp and Gear World ready to show us what they've got!" The head boomed, it's monotone voice echoing it spoke.

A group of five identical short stumpy men flashed onto the screen, each holding onto a different instrument. Their faces were contorted and nervous, one of them sweating terribly - you could tell this from his shiny damp forehead. Rick seemed excited, his wide eyes fixated on the screen.

"They are soooo gonna' lose!" He piped, grinning from ear to ear.

A loud voice boomed 'SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!' and the five men yelped in surprise, starting to play their instruments and creating an ear-splitting tune. The screech of the violin overpowered it all, causing you to grit your teeth. You felt a little sorry for them - you didn't know the stakes of this competition but they looked completely terrified when an over-sized head appeared in the sky behind them.

"DISQUALIFIED!" It announced, then disappeared in an instant.

The five pudgy men tried to protest, screaming wildly. This made Rick laugh uncontrollably, cheering when the camera zoomed out onto a small blue planet. Within seconds, a blast of light came flying towards the tiny world, causing it to become engulfed in flames before exploding into millions of pieces. Rick hooted beside you, throwing his fist in the ear repeatedly as he cheered.

"That's what you get Beta-Seven, yo - you son of a bitch!" Rick roared, lauging.

You rolled your eyes and snatched the remote from him, turning to the next channel. You gasped as soon as the screen changed.

"What the fuck, Rick?" You cried out, watching a cowboy version of you grinding against a tall silver pole.

"It - It's nothing, babe," Rick reassured you, trying to lean over and change the channel.

You threw the remote across the room without thinking, just so you could get answers as to why the other version of you was on an alien porn channel. Rick sighed, defeated, explaining that in some realities you are _very_ well-known.

"So, it's not just the cowboy version of me who flaunts her body for the camera?" You questioned, more to yourself than to Rick, but he answered anyway.

"Personally, the hat and boots don't do you an -any justice, babe," He boasted without looking at you, "They had th - the nurse version of you on the other night and it was wa--y hotter."

Your astonished expression went un-noticed as Rick's gaze didn't leave the television screen, watching the alternate version of you begin to teasingly reach around to in-clip their bra. In a blind panic, you scrambled over to the remote and quickly switched the TV off.

"No more interdimensional cable for today, Rick." You panted, sitting on the floor and watching him laugh heartily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Rick break into a posh hotel nearby for some well needed privacy.

_**8th June 2014 - 7 weeks and 6 days spent frozen** _

A giggle left your lips as Rick hopped on the spot impatiently beside you, a bag full of alcohol and other toys in his hand, as you struggled to pick the lock of the premium suite of your local hotel.

"You - you know I could have just used a portal, right?" Rick hummed, as you finally pushed the door open.

"Shut up, Rick, did you not see what I just did?!" You exclaimed, throwing the bent hair clips into the bin beside the door.

"You picked a lock," He mused, "Wo-w, where - where did you learn how to do that? The internet, like everyone else?"

You folded your arms and gazed at him, an annoyed look on your face.

"You really know how to make a woman dry," You scoffed, "We might as well head back now."

"You're the one who - who took twenty years trying to open a fucking locked door!" Rick growled, dropping his bag onto the bedside cabinet.

You watched him fumble around in his bag, pulling out a full bottle of vodka. He yanked the cap off, cursing loudly before taking the bottles to his lips and taking a large gulp. He turned away from you as he put the lid back on, delving into his bag once again. You took this as your opportunity to strip down to your underwear and his eyes widened when he turned around, seeing you in just lacy black undergarments.

You walked towards him, a seductive smile on your face. It was ruined, however, by Rick's forceful motion. He grabbed your face in one hand and shoved what felt like a plastic ball inside your mouth. As you stared at him with wide eyes, you realised he had buckled something at the back of your head. The old man had made you wear a ball-gag. He snickered at your shocked expression as your attempts to speak had become muffled by the gag.

"No use, sweetie," He chuckled, taking another sip of vodka, "If - if you take it off, I won't let you cum."

Rick slams the bottle onto the side, spilling a little down his hands. He licks the drizzle from his skin as you watch, unzipping his trousers with his free hand. He yanks them down, then removes the rest of his clothes, including his underwear. He then moved over to you, taking off your lingerie and muttering about how hard he's going to fuck you. 

He helps you onto the bed, then pushes your face down into the sheets, making your ass become exposed to him. He licks his lips at the sight before spreading your cheeks, showing himself your dripping core.

"I thought you - you said you were dry?" He muttered, smirking.

Rick slowly inserted his index finger inside you, hearing you gasp slightly at the feeling of his cold fingertip inside of you. He quickened his pace as he pumped it in and out of you, only to add another finger - making you moan, the sound muffled by the gag. He used his other hand to stroke his cock, preparing himself for the main event. 

It was only a matter of seconds after Rick had removed his fingers that he thrusted his erection inside of your pussy, cursing at the feeling of euphoria from the pleasurable friction your tight cunt was creating against his huge cock. You became light-headed as you moaned, the gag preventing you from panting and making you breath heavily through your nostrils. It was agonising, but it made the ordeal more pleasurable. 

"Don't you dare cum before me." Rick hissed, slowing his thrusts to push his whole member into you.

You were like wax in his hands, melting at his touch, as he held your hips tightly as he begun to gradually thrust faster, harder. Your vision blurred and you couldn't help it - your walls clenched around his pulsating erection and you let yourself orgasm, letting your sticky white juices cover his cock. 

This angered Rick and he pulled out abruptly, spanking your ass harshly. He did this three more times before ordering you to turn around. You did as you were told and he removed the gag, grabbing you by the hair roughly and pushing your face onto his dick. His forceful push made his cum-covered member hit your face, covering your cheek in your own juices.

"Clean it." He demanded, pulling your hair harshly.

You, once again, did as you were told. You let your tongue dance over his shaft, lapping up all of the cum from his cock. 

"Little girls like you are supposed to listen to their daddies." He tells you as he pulls you up to look him dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry, daddy, let me make it up to you~" You pleaded, pushing him to lay down on the bed.

You climbed on top of him and slowly lowered yourself onto his dick, rolling your hips to create the euphoric sensation once again. Rick's face moulded into one of ecstasy as you rode his big cock, his calloused hands finding their way to your waist. His fingers dug deep into your skin as he bucked his own hips to meet yours. He finally felt his orgasm rip through his body, ejaculating inside of you with a deep sigh of content. 

The moment is ruined by the harsh ringing of your mobile phone - you both knew you had to answer because the only two people who weren't frozen in the world was Morty and Summer, which means that they could be in trouble.

You remove yourself from Rick and stumble over to your discarded clothes, pulling your phone from the pocket of your hoodie. 

"Hello?" You questioned, gazing at Rick as he got dressed in front of you.

"Hey, where are you?" Summer's voice came from the tiny speaker.

"Oh, I'm with Rick!" You replied, nervously. 

"Where, with Rick?" She asked, suspiciously.

You struggle to answer and you hear her gasp loudly.

"You ARE fucking grandpa Rick, aren't you? I knew it! Morty owes me so much money right now!" Came her response to your incoherent murmuring. 

"N-no, why would you think that?" You stammered.

"You two, are like, so inseparable and he's always flunking off with you for some unknown adventure. It's so obvious. Oh my god, Morty has to give me his pocket money for a whole month!" Summer squealed, her high pitched voice echoing through the speaker.

Rick takes the phone from you, groaning, "Summer, if - if you even dare say or - or do anything about this, I will not hesitate to swap you with - with another Summer from a different dimension!"

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four of you re-plaster the wall.   
> Fuck you Abradolf Lincler.

**_25th July 2014 - 14 weeks and 4 days frozen_ **

It turns out that Summer, as usual, couldn't keep her big mouth shut. She told Morty a few nights after and it turned the Smith household into chaos. Morty was so disgusted with the two of you that he stayed as far away from you and Rick as he could whilst still doing his part when cleaning the house.

Today was scheduled to start plastering the wall that Abradolf Lincler had forcibly crashed through at the party when he was searching for Rick - but Summer didn't want to get her nails dirty doing the plastering so she spent the day stealing and trying on clothes from the local shopping centre. The four of you had spent most of last month getting rid of all of the rubbish from the floor, hoovering the carpet to an inch of it's life to remove all the dust and grime.

Morty trudged downstairs to help you and Rick, and all three of you rebuilt the wall. 

After it had dried, Summer had returned, joining in to paint it. You all splashed paint over yourselves, having a paint war. Even Morty enjoyed it, laughing along as you, him and Summer painted your grandpa a lovely cream colour. 

It felt like home again, like a real family. Yet it made you start to think deeply about your future with Rick, now that Morty and Summer knew about your sexual endeavours. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You confront Rick about your fears and the other things on your mind, only to be put down and belittled by the asshole scientist.

_**20th September 2014 - 22 weeks and 5 days spent frozen** _

Every day after that loving family moment has felt long and tiring as you can't stop thinking about the future of yours and Rick's fucked up relationship. You knew you were way too young and stupid for him - the complete polar opposite to his aging intelligent self. He wouldn't appreciate you spilling your thoughts to him, but on this particular begrudging day you just ended up confessing to him.

"No, no, babe - _this_ is not okay." He groaned, hitting his forehead with his palm, squeezing his eyes shut before looking at you. "Oh shit, you're serious too. We've talked about this, you - you said you don't mind just fucking. No strings attached a - and shit."

"Yeah but Rick, I'm really thinking about it now. We can't do this forever. Morty and Summer know, how can we hide it from my parents? How can we hide it from anyone?" You cried out.

"Uh, we can do it forever if - if we want to." He scoffed, "I-I-I'm a scientist. I-I have a portal gun. I can take us to a whole completely different dimension where nobody ever found out, or - or somewhere where we can stay for as long as we want wi-without any risk of being caught. I can do a--ll that."

"But what if I want more than that, Rick?" You dared to say, your eyes meeting his intense gaze.

"Fuck, why do women always want more?" He cursed, tugging at his hair angrily.

"Women aren't the only ones who want stability, Rick. If we do this forever, I would never get the chance to start my own family. I have dreamt of having children since I was so young, so I could right the wrongs that my biological parents had done to me!" You screamed at him, throwing your arms wildly around to prove your point.

He laughed, "Then go and get a - a new boyfriend then, I'm not exactly stopping you, am I?"

"You fucking asshole! You're such a liar, you don't give a shit about me. You don't care at all!" You exclaimed, feeling your eyes become watery.

"I never said that, do -don't twist my words." He hissed, "But I can't stop you from leaving. If you want to leave and start a - a fucked up little family with some regular douchebag then fucking do that! Go and have s-shitty vanilla sex and spend the rest of your life crying because I was the best thing that e-ever happened to you!"

"I don't want anyone but you Rick, for crying out loud - I want to have your children!"

"That's s--o fucked up," He choked out, making a face of disgust, "Your adoptive mother is -is my daughter. Ew, ew, ew - so gross!"

"Oh, so we are gross now?" You interjected, "You didn't say that when you told me to show you how much of a good girl I was, or when you continued to sneak into my room every night afterwards just for a fucking blowjob! Or when you would take me to other planets just to fuck me senseless without the risk of anybody knowing! I wasn't gross when you were fucking me!"

Rick was silent. He didn't know what to say. It was the first time you had ever seen him speechless.

"I refuse to plan anything, but if things happen, they happen." Rick breathed calmly, "It's getting late, go to bed."

You sighed and trudged up the stairs to your room without looking at him. Your mind was a confused mess as you changed into your pyjamas and slid into bed, pulling the duvet up to your chin.

Later that night, as you were sleeping, Rick snuck into your room and removes your memories with the same oddly shaped gun he used against Morty when they had been caught on the citadel. He places your memory of today into a black vial, then continues to slide into Morty and Summer's room to remove their memories of you and Rick being together. 

When the memories are safely hidden in the secret room below his garage, he surrounded himself with booze and drunk himself to sleep. He passed out on the thought of whether to remove his own memory of today's fight, so then maybe he could also stop thinking about the future.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick finally in-freezes time and life goes back to normal... almost.

_**14th October 2014 - 26 weeks and 1 day since being frozen** _

Morty vacuumed the dust off of his mum and dad as Rick counted down from three, ready to unfreeze the world. 

"Okay, kids, here's the thing - you can't touch your parents because we've been frozen so long that we need to wait for our timeline to balance out. Got it?" He spoke quickly, "And awa----y we go!"

Before you, Morty and Summer could speak in protest to ask any further questions, he slammed his palm down on the small device, hitting the button. The four of you stood their, waiting nervously as you could see Beth and Jerry storm down the driveway. As they opened the door, they looked around with surprised looks on their faces.

"I thought the house was a mess when we parked the car?" Jerry questioned, more to himself, as he stared at the perfectly clean house.

"Yeah..." Beth agreed, "I'm sure it was completely wrecked."

"No, it - it's fine, sweetie. Uh, why don't you two go out for some ice cream or -or  something to finish off your weekend away." Rick breathed, smiling, "On me. Here - oh no, don't touch me, let me just roll the cash on - on over to you. That's it, sweetie. Have fun!"

"Well, we sure did miss our kids. Come on over here!" Jerry announced, opening his arms as he began walking towards his three children.

You, Morty and Summer step back away with terrified looks on their faces.

"No, Jerry, I don't think so. The kids are wa---y to old enough for hugs from their awkward desperate dad." Rick mused, his stoic expression intimidating Jerry, making him put his arms by his sides.

With a small grumble to himself, Jerry told everyone that he and Beth should get going now.

"Okay, bye!" The four of your chorused, closing the door behind them in relief.

"We are never freezing time for that long again, Rick." Morty sighed, rubbing his temple, "I can't even remember half of it, it's stressing me out."

"Don't be a pussy, Morty." Rick sneered, going to the kitchen to grab a few beers then disappearing into the garage.

When Morty and Summer left to go to their own rooms, you snuck into Rick's garage as you usually do - not realising that some of yours and your siblings memories were lying beneath it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun little collection to write and I hope it gave some kind of deeper insight into the stories between the reader and Rick. I'm a little unsure of what to write next, but I hope to get some new content out soon!


End file.
